


let's go to the mall

by simplyirenic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyirenic/pseuds/simplyirenic
Summary: First things first: it isn’t a date.Which to say it is a date, but only in the sense that it’s just the two of them, and they’re sharing a Cinnabon at the food court, and there’s, you know, this mutual understanding that this shared Cinnabon might be an expression of wanting to share other things, maybe, in the future. But they haven’t put it into anything as definite as words. Davenport’s never been one for words, and the only sappy shit Merle is into is actual--Well. Maybe that’s not first date material.





	let's go to the mall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilkyinaBottle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/gifts).



First things first: it isn’t a date.

Which to say it  _ is _ a date, but only in the sense that it’s just the two of them, and they’re sharing a Cinnabon at the food court, and there’s, you know, this mutual understanding that this shared Cinnabon might be an expression of wanting to share other things, maybe, in the future. But they haven’t put it into anything as definite as words. Davenport’s never been one for words, and the only sappy shit Merle is into is actual--

Well. Maybe that’s not first date material.

Across the table, Davenport is smiling nervously at him. Merle hopes it isn’t because he wants to get back to work. Pan knows it’s hard enough getting Davenport to even leave work for his lunch break when he’s always been married to his job. Merle isn’t exactly sure what assistant manager at Adagio actually entails--hell, he didn’t even know Adagio had storefronts--but he figures it involves a lot of...sorting leaves and cleaning up all the little free sample cups people leave on the floor, probably. Something he could see Davenport really getting into. 

Somehow the thought of it isn’t as laughable as it used to be. In fact, it’s kind of charming.

“So,” says Merle, and rubs the back of his head. “How’s things? People, uh, drinking tea lately?”

It sounds stupid as soon as it leaves his mouth, but Davenport doesn’t seem to mind.

“Yes, in fact!” he says, brightening up. “We had a new blend come in the other day--it’s a rooibos base with ginger and a trace of vanilla--”

If there’s one thing Merle knows, it’s plants, but only as far as they’re in the ground. What Davenport’s talking about is something else entirely--all this stuff about flavor profiles and steep times is way over his head. He pays attention anyway, though, because it’s Davenport doing the talking, and also when Davenport is distracted like this it’s easy for Merle to sneak more than his fair share of the Cinnabon.

It might not be a proper date, but it’s nice. It’s so nice, in fact, that Merle doesn’t hear the Segway approaching until it’s nearly on top of them, and then he has to work to hide his surprise when a familiar figure in a Lush apron appears suddenly in his field of vision.

“Heads up, dudes,” says Taako. “T-minus five minutes until the Hunger descends.”

“I wish you wouldn’t call them that,” says Davenport.

“Please,” says Taako, and tilts his head. “What else am I supposed to call a horde of hormonal, pimply teenagers on a mission to inhale all the Panda Express and caramel macchiatos they can handle? Call them whatever you like, it doesn’t change the fact they’re coming, and you don’t want to be here when they do.”

Taako’s right. Merle hurriedly brushes Cinnabon crumbs out of his beard. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see some of the other patrons sweeping up their leftovers, too. He’s been here before when Neverwinter High School lets out for lunch, and it’s never a pretty sight.

“Wait, Taako,” says Davenport as he pushes his chair back. “Is that--did you steal your boyfriend’s Segway just to tell us this?”

Taako favors Davenport with a long stare. “Pretty sure it’s a felony to steal a security guard’s ride, my man. He gave me this for our anniversary.”

“He gave you a Segway.”

“Yeah, he was tired of me stealing his all the time. Merle, you still carpooling back with us after work?”

“What?” says Merle, momentarily caught off guard. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Cool beans. Don’t be late or Magnus will be pissed.”

Merle catches a glimpse of the letters  _ G A R Y L  _ stenciled neatly on the back of the Segway as his roommate rolls off.

When he turns back to the table, Davenport is smiling at him a little sadly.

“Well,” says Davenport. “I’m sorry about this. I know it was hard enough to drag me out here in the first place.”

“Hey,” says Merle. “Don’t give me that. We’ve got other lunch breaks, right? And--I don’t know if you’re free after work? I know this place, brews some pretty good tea, and the staff’s good looking to boot.”

It takes him a moment to get it, but then he laughs, and Merle grins back.

“But your roommate--” Davenport gestures helplessly. “Won’t he be mad if you’re late?”

The laugh bursts out of Merle before he can stop himself. “What? Him? Nah. It’s a joke. Magnus parks by the pet shop entrance so he can cry over the puppies on his way out. He’s always the last one to the car.”

“Oh,” says Davenport. He’s still smiling, a little. It’s a good look on him.

On an impulse, Merle reaches out and takes Davenport’s hand, fumbling a little with his prosthetic, and Davenport tightens his grip over Merle’s fingers.

“Come on,” says Merle, “let’s get out of here,” and Davenport nods.

They’ll get another chance. They always do.


End file.
